Siren, I'm Sorry
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Looking at the relationship of Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow from Crow's POV. Slights hints at shoujoai but it’s all in your opinion and how you look at it. You decide


Siren, I'm Sorry

Summary: Looking at the relationship of Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow. Slights hints at shoujo-ai but it's all in opinion and how you look at it.

Lead Crow's POV

The darkness threatens to pull me in. I cannot resist it. It is too powerful for me. How did this come to be?

I remember the Golden Queen of Shadow coming to my home planet of Coronis. Our people fought valiantly to protect it but in the end, we were defeated. I challenged that woman. We fought. I never fought a battle so one-sided before. She was far and away a superior fighter. In less than a minute, I was flat on my back staring at the blade in her hands pointing at me. She told me that she liked me. She told me that I could have power like hers. My Senshi Pride was telling me that I should die rather than joining her. However, I didn't want to die. Is that such a wrong thing, to want to survive? The only thing that she wanted from me was my Starseed. I had no idea what a Starseed was, but if it would ensure my survival, I would relinquish it.

She blasted me with strange bracelets on her arms. Nothing had been more painful than that blast. And the strangest thing happened. From out of my chest, a beautiful crystal came out of my body. It had a maroon light to it. She grabbed the crystal. I was wrong when I said that the blast was the most painful thing. It felt like my soul was ripped out of my body. Was that called a Starseed? In exchange for my cooperation, she gave me bracelets similar to hers. She told me that normally, if my Starseed was taken and she had not given me the bracelet, I would die. If she wanted, she could remove the bracelets on a whim. What else would I do but serve her faithfully!

I don't remember what happened next but I am sure that Coronis is gone. I realized that I owed her my life and because of that, I would be the best. I would collect these Starseeds for her. I would watch her rise as the rightful ruler of the universe and I would help her. That is why I swore loyalty. To live

After a month had past when I gave up my Starseed, we came to the planet Mermaid. That is when I met her. She looked like a child in her Sailor fuku. I looked at her incredulously. I was expecting this hardened warrior like myself. She was this ditzy girl that looked like she would eat in the middle of battle. And, in fact, that is exactly what she did.

I was commanded to take her Starseed by the golden woman. I called her out to battle. She insisted that we both fight on a full stomach so there would be no regrets. I wanted to say no but there was something about her that made me acquiesce to her demand. I told her that I was sent to kill her. She smiled at me and she that she knew but it didn't hurt to have a friend for a little while.

I realized then that I could not kill her. Someone like that should not have to die. It probably was the wrong thing to do but I did not want to kill her. I told her that if she wanted, she could join me and we would travel to all sorts of places. I expected her to tell me no but she looked almost overjoyed. Would she really give up her position as this planet's defender just so that she wouldn't have to fight me? I learned later that she would. I gave her to the woman to whom I swore allegiance and she became a servant also.

I was to make her as lethal as myself. Unfortunately for me, that proved difficult because she was easily distracted, especially with food. For some reason, she would just eat as I would explain how the bracelets worked or how to pick appropriate targets. But then again, I wouldn't change it for the universe. It is what made her, well, her.

We were an inseparable team. That is until we came to this backwater planet. I thought it would be simple. After our dark queen collected that golden Starseed, I thought we would be leaving. Without the protection of the Starseed, that planet should have become inhabitable. Yet that was not the case. There must have been a more powerful undiscovered Starseed in the vicinity. The golden woman commanded the four of her servants to search for that Starseed so that her task would be finished. And what could we do but obey.

I, of course, went with her. She wanted to go to one of the amusement park. She reasoned that maybe the one we were searching for was there. I disagreed with that logic but when it came to her, I could deny her nothing. She had a fun time, forgetting that we were suppose to be looking for the Starseed. As the day came to a close and the time came to clock out, she found a photographer and demanded me to take a picture with her. Of course I couldn't refuse. I didn't smile and now that I think of it, I regret not smiling. It was the one thing that I would change if I could go into the past. I would smile to keep you happy, because you deserve happiness.

When you said that you found that Starseed, I was both overjoyed and frightened. I was happy that you found the Starseed on your own, but I was frightened that something might happen to you. This was the most powerful Starseed. Perhaps it belonged to a powerful warrior. But you told me you could handle it. And I believed you. I will never forgive myself for that.

You came back to her throne room dejected and beaten up. I will never forget the look upon your face. You were so stoic and sad. When she questioned you about the mission, you placed blame on those Sailor Senshi. I begged of you to admit your failure and ask for another chance. But you were adamant on that. With a wave of her hands, she removed the bracelets and for the first time, I saw what happens to those who lost their Starseeds and the bracelets. You started to grow cold in my arms and then you faded to nothing. I left our, no, my queen's presence, I went into my room and I cried. No, that isn't right. I never cried. I mourned your death.

I couldn't concentrate on my work anymore. I stare at your desk expecting you to come back. But I knew that would never be. That damn neko is getting on my nerves. She could never replace you. You were always my rival. But you were always more than that.

I went through your desk. I knew that you would be miffed that I did this. I also went through your diary. Again, I am sorry. I read it and you wrote that I was your friend. Friend? Was I that to you? I can't believe that I was that to you. I never showed that to you. I continue reading and there were more mentions of me being your friend. At the last page, the final entry, you wrote the name of the person that had the Starseed that cost you your life. I would make her pay.

I finally found her. She was just a teenager and she defeated you? I would make her pay. I took out my whip. Her guardians came to her aid but I punished them with my whip. I showed them no mercy. Because of them, you are… I refuse to dwell on it. Three other Senshi came, clothed different than the guardians. I assumed they were the idols. From my bracelets, I pulled my trump card.

When we were traveling through space, we came to a newly made black hole. With the new powers given to us by the golden queen, we sealed it in a jewel that could only be contained by the two of us. If I were to drop this, it could never be sealed again. I told you that if we should die, we should die together. It would be easier that way. However, you died before me. I did not care. I would avenge you one way or another.

It was a joy that she submitted quickly. I blasted her with all malice and then it came out. The most beautiful thing in the universe and you were not there to witness it with me.

As I was about to collect, fulfilling my vengeance, a blast knocked the crystal out of my hand. This was it. This was where I was going to die.

There were so many things I wanted to say to you. I wanted to tell you that I was proud of you. I wanted to tell you that you were my friend too.

"Siren, I'm sorry!"

As the darkness takes me and sends me to oblivion, I am full of regret. I wish that I could tell you the words I wanted to say ever since I met you.

I ….

**So tell me what you think? What is your opinion of the Siren/Crow relationship? And don't forget to review.**


End file.
